Chances Are X marks the spot
by mayethphils
Summary: Kaoru a feisty girl, ends up at someone else's gate. With grime & grease all over hides her pretty face except her scars!
1. Default Chapter

**CHANCES ARE . . .**

**(X MARKS THE SPOT)**

By: TREASURE

PLOT:

Kaoru, the young feisty girl, has been running around Edo. Poor and owns nothing but her bokken and tattered gi and hakama. One night after a long journey from Hokkaido, she had fallen asleep on some else's gate.

**FOREWORDS:**

Konnichiwa, minna-san. I just caught a Rurouni Kenshin fever. I just can't help it. I really need to write this story that has been running around my mind for a few months now.

Without further ado, I would like to present: CHANCES ARE . . . . . X Marks the Spot!

03152005


	2. the gate

**CHANCES ARE . . .**

**(X MARKS THE SPOT)**

By: TREASURE

CHAPTER 1 

The streets of Edo were dark. It's 1878 and Thomas Edison was still working on the improvements of the electric bulb on the other side of the world. Candles illuminated houses. The glow of the burning stove in the middle of the living room serves as an added illumination and gives of warmth to its occupants.

She had been half running, half walking for more than five hours. Her feet and legs were hurting from the long and stressful travel she was making. Not to mention the cold wind that engulfs her every step, but in contrast numbing her from her cuts and bruises.

She needed a place to stay, but where? Aside from her bokken, she could offer no payment for a room in an inn, nor anything for a piece of rice ball. A few more steps and she could feel her legs were getting wobbly like gelatin. She's trying to catch her breath on that chilly evening.

'A gate! I think this will be fine. The roof and the walls could cover me from the wind and dew!' She sat down in the most comfortable spot she can find against the gate. She tucked her legs inside her hakama and her arms to her gi, then she shuts her eyes.

'Hanya! Be alert! I can sense someone is around the dojo!' The master grips his kendo tight as he forewarned Hanya.

'I don't feel anything different or amiss!' Hanya protested. He sometimes thinks that the master is getting paranoid.

'The ki is very faint, but I know that there is someone around here who doesn't belong!'

The master walked nearer the dojo gate, and instead of opening it, with his godlike speed, he leapt over the wall and landed outside with the faintest thud.

'A beggar?' The master mumbled to himself as he examined the sleeping person, reclining at the dojo gate. He could see the rumpled clothing had matched the rumpled hair of what he could make out as a young girl.

She had dirt, grime and grease all over. Her arms that had fallen outside her gi, were full of cuts and welts. 'She must be twelve or thirteen.' He guessed. But one more thing that caught his attention was the large cross scar on her left cheek.

03082005


	3. Peeping tom

**CHANCES ARE . . .**

**(X MARKS THE SPOT)**

By: TREASURE

CHAPTER 2 

The sunlight had pierced through the shoji. The young lady stretched her arms and legs as she wakes up from her deep slumber. She shifted to her sides and tried to sleep some more. She had not had this peaceful sleep as long as she can remember. She even tucked herself under the thick blanket.

Blanket! Am I dreaming? The last thing I remembered was that I was leaning between the wall and gate of what could have been a big house! The teener pinched her scarred cheek to see if she was dreaming.

'No I'm not!' She quickly sat up and scanned the room almost inch by inch. 'Kami-sama, thank you for these kind hearted people. 'Tears are now swelling her eyes 'I never thought that kind people still exist!'

After composing herself, she decided to go out of the room and find the mistress of the house to thank her. She was folding the futon she slept in when she noticed that some of her grime and dirt had smeared the blanket.

'Oh, what shall I do? This is so embarrassing! I need to wash this fast!'

She grabbed the blanket and slowly went out of the bedroom. Making tentative steps, she doesn't know where she was going.

'This house is huge, I can't seem to find the laundry area!'

After trying several turns, she finally found the backyard and the laundry area. Obviously, the occupants have already done washing clothes. Clothes had been hung for drying, basins were properly put aside and the laundry area had been swept clean to dry.

She slowly lifted a basin from its storage area and put in the soiled blanket. She fetched a pail of water with too much effort as she felt the hurt on her arm and shoulder. ' Great! How can I finish washing this single blanket, hahh!'

To ease her burden, she pulled the wash basin beside the well and started scrubbing the blanket when she noticed that she herself was still full of grime. Knowing that she can not clean the blanket if she herself was dirty, she washed her face and arms with the laundry soap she found near the basin.

'Arrghh! It stings!'

When she deemed that she could now face the owner of the house, the girl walked back to where she went out and started to look for anyone who might be around.

She was kind of frustrated when she had been moving about the house for more than ten minutes and not be able to see anyone.

Then she took a peek at the front door and saw that the gate was partly open. She walk towards the gate with the intention of finding out who might have gone in or out. Looking back, she noticed that there was an adjoining building next to where she came from.

She headed towards the new building. It seems pretty empty, but she tiptoed still, to make sure. She was about to tap the door when she noticed a hole was made through the paper part. Though she knew that it was unethical to peep, she was drawn to do so, for curiosity's sake.

Yeah, she saw a figure, of what she can make out as a man, based on what he was wearing. She can't see his head; a large wooden beam blocked the view. The man was sitting in a lotus position, as if he was in a deep meditation. She was about to turn back when she noticed the aura emanating from the person meditating. She gasped in awe, colors were almost like rainbow and the colors orange and green almost dominated the others, but they are still there.

Afraid that she might disturb the person meditating, she silently backed off and went back to the shoji she occupied the night before. 'Maybe they will come or call for me later.'

'There you are, young lady!' At last, there is another person in this compound.

'Konnichiwa, Oji-san.' The young lady greeted the old man that called her.

'Konnichiwa! I'm Dr. Gensai and you must be the young lady Hanya was talking about. I think you should go back to the room so I can examine your bruises.'

'Domo arigatou!' She bowed her head in appreciation.

'On the contrary, and please don't be offended, but I think it would be best that you take a bath first!' The doctor spoke as if he was giving a prescription.

The young girl took no offense as she laughed like silly when she smelled herself. "I guess I have to do that at once, but '

'Clothes? Could you just wait for a moment?

03142005

punkey-monkey : Thank you so much for reading my story and for leaving a review. Much appreciated.

white Rabbit5: Edison is one of my most liked inventor. I just wished that power and fuel would not increase prices exponentially here in my country. I'll try to write longer chapters. Thanks for the review.


	4. Face to face

**CHANCES ARE . . .**

**(X MARKS THE SPOT)**

By: TREASURE

CHAPTER 3 

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. But I do own this story.

'How did you get all these cuts, child?' Dr. Gensai asked his patient as he cleans the wounds.

'A a.'

'It's alright if you don't want to tell me, but could you at least tell me your name?'

'Kamiya, Kamiya Kaoru.'

'And how old you might be?'

'Seventeen!'

'You look thirteen to me!'

'No sir, I'm seventeen!'

'You have two wounds that are deeply cut and needed more attention. I suggest you refrain from moving around too much or do strenuous activity. I'll put a sling to your right arm, so that it may heal properly. Three days bed rest will do you good!'

'But!'

'No but! You'll do as I say or I'll tie you up in that post outside. I don't want my patients running around and tell others that the wounds I tend did not heal properly!'

'Sir! I'm afraid that the master of the house would not allow that. I'll be over extending my welcome and that would be a shame on my part!'

'Don't you worry, I got you covered with that!'

'Would you like some tea Dr. Gensai?' The master asked the doctor.

'That would be nice, thank you!'

'How was the child?' The master inquired as he poured tea to the doctor's cup.

'Her name, she told me was Kamiya Kaoru, and she's no longer a child but a young lady of seventeen. Her wounds, except for two, are superficial. Though she resented my advice of having to stay foot at first, I was able to convince her that to move about would worsen the condition of her deep wounds.'

The good doctor took a sip of his tea then continued with his report. 'She was primarily concerned that you might thought her to be an opportunist if she over stayed.'

'But doctor, there was never a time that we give half- hearted assistance. Please tell her that it is perfectly all right for her to stay here as long as you deemed it necessary!'

'I knew you would say that, and I had re-assured her. By the way, that girl, Kaoru, wished to send her gratitude for all help especially with the gi and hakama, which fits her perfectly.

'Those old clothes? It was just a pure luck that she arrived here first than the relief caravan, or else there would be no old clothes for her.'

'Pure luck in deed!' The good doctor peered to the sky 'I think I should be going. My granddaughters will be waiting for me. I'll try to see Kaoru tomorrow to dress up her wounds. Ja, ne!'

Kaoru starts to feel dizzy. She was trying her best to comprehend what she has been reading. Dr. Gensai gave her a book to let time pass by as she was advised by the good doctor to rest for three whole days.

'Baka, Kaoru! If you only heeded your father's advice, then you wouldn't be such a lame duck! You couldn't even read a short sentence without stammering for unfamiliar words which were too many for your small brain!' Kaoru was berating herself.

'No, I'm not a lame duck and I have a bigger brain than birds, it's just that that I'm more interested in katanas than learning to read and write!' Kaoru was defending herself from her other side, 'That I am!'

'And are you that skillful with katana?' The righteous Kaoru asked.

'I'm fairly good with my bokken and I do have a way with swo .' The lazy Kaoru was trying to reason out again when she noticed footsteps and shadows heading to her room.

Small taps were heard on the door 'Kaoru-chan, are you awake? Can I come in?'

'Oh, who could this be? He doesn't sound like Dr. Gensai and he called me Kaoru-chan!' Kaoru was a little confused 'Maybe he's the master of the house!'

'I am sir. Please come in.' Kaoru tried to sit up straight from her futon as the door slides to reveal the caller.

'I see you are feeling better! Dr. Gensai has done a good job with you!'

'Hai! Domo arigatou! Kaoru agreed and thank the master.

'By the way, I'm Himura, Himura Kenshin! The master introduced himself as he put down the meal tray in front of Kaoru.

'Thank you, Himura-sama. You don't have to bring me food here. I think I can manage to go to the kitchen, that I can.' Kaoru was so embarrassed that it was the master of the house who had served her meal.

'You're blushing, Kaoru-chan! It is not a big deal that I made you dinner, after all you are indisposed. Please call me Kenshin.'

'Hai, Kenshin.' She bowed her head in appreciation. Her nostrils were filled with the smell of the delicious miso soup, which made her hungrier.

Kenshin heard her stomach growl and tried not laugh 'I think you should start your meal or the soup will grow cold.'

'I'm sorry that I'm causing you all this trouble. I'm free loading and all, still you bring me food '

'Can I ask you a favor Kaoru?'

'Anything Kenshin-sa . . . . . ., Kenshin.'

'Can you let me have my share of good deeds?'

'Hai, gomen nasai!' She bowed her head 'Arigatou gozaimasu!'

03212005

Minna-san thanks for the reviews!


	5. Riddle me this, riddle me that

**CHANCES ARE . . .**

**(X MARKS THE SPOT)**

By: TREASURE

CHAPTER 4 

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. But I do own this story.

M&&&&&&&m

'Konbanwa, Megumi –chan!'

'Nee-san! Good to see you! You surprised me! You looked so pretty!'

"Thank you Megumi-chan, you look lovely as well!' Tomoe also complimented her.

'What brings my dear sister to my humble home?' Megumi asked Tomoe.

'Remember the pouch I gave you for safekeeping last week?'

'Hai!'

'Could you get for me! You'll be in for a surprise!'

'What surprise? Maybe that pouch contains your love letters. Why didn't I take a peek at them before you came back!'

'No Megumi-chan, its better than you think. Just hurry-up and get it quick!'

Megumi ran along her room and get the pouch, which Tomoe left at her care a week earlier.

'Here!' Megumi handed the pouch to her elder sister.

With nimble hands, Tomoe opened the pouch and rolled out the torn parchment.

Megumi sat behind her sister while she put up the parchment against the sunlight.

'Nee-san, I can't see anything on it!'

'Shhh! Why don't you bring me a cup of water please!'

Megumi again complied with her sister's wishes. And she was surprised when her sister doused the parchment with water, not the whole paper though, only in one corner, then she lifted the paper against the sunlight.

'See! Megumi-chan, can you see the lines and certain marks on the paper?'

'Yes! Those were not there earlier! I think I better get some more water!'

'Mi-chan, can you get a pen and some paper too?'

Megumi nods and hurriedly went to the kitchen.

M&&&&&&&&&m

'Nee-san, do you think we can find treasure when we follow all the clues in that map?'

'We've better! You know that we need large sum of money, we barely manage to make the ends meet. Waiting at tables doesn't pay much!'

'Nee-san, I wish I could give more but being a helper at a small drugstore doesn't pay much either!' Megumi too was exasperated. 'Maybe we could just marry some nice gentlemen to take us out of this misery, we are of age aren't we?'

'No, Megumi-chan, marriage is not our ticket to this misery. Did you forget that we now have in our hands the map to a possible great wealth!'

'But Nee-san, how could we ever find the "treasure" when the part of the map where the exact place was written has been torn from it?' Megumi was looking intently at her sister. 'And where did you find this parchment in the first place?'

'Maybe that rooster-head has the missing part of the map!'

'What? What rooster-head?'

'He, the rooster-head and a young boy with a slightly shorter hair have dined at the Tori Kara-age about ten days ago, and one of them must have dropped the parchment. They were the last occupants of that cubicle where I found the parchment. For two days I kept it at the restaurant, waiting for them to return or for somebody to claim it. But nobody came. I tried to throw it away but something nudge me to keep it so I let you keep them for me.'

'But who gave you the idea that this is a 'treasure map'?

'This morning a group of travelling Kabuki performers ate at the restaurant. They were discussing the story of their play and there was a part of the map and treasure!'

'A hi hi hi! Megumi was laughing like a fox, which irritated her older sister!

'Nee-san, I know we are poor, but you, you actually fall for that story? A hi hi hi!'

'But can't you see, the parchment we have might be a real map to a treasure! See how the details were hidden from plain view?' Tomoe is very insistent.

'Can't we just marry a rich gentleman than tire ourselves looking for that "treasure"?' Megumi repeated her earlier reasoning.

'If you want to, then go ahead! As for me, I wanted to be rich, filthy rich! If that "treasure" is a hoax, only then I'll marry a shogun or a samurai or businessman, but I won't marry for love!' A bitter smile was plastered on Tomoe's face.

'You could help me encrypt the riddle before you marry your "gentleman"!' Tomoe smirked at Megumi.

'Yes nee-san!' Megumi took her notes and read the passages again:

On the journey to Sapporo

I stopped by in Edo

There is a house that faces the rising (ripped)

It holds a great (ripped)

The spring that quenches (ripped)

Faces the west

The fireflies glow at (ripped)

Treasures of gold and (ripped)

Could not be compared

It fills not your pocket but a chest

(Ripped)

That could last a lifetime

'See, see that! If we can get that treasure, we will be rich for the rest of our lives!'

'Nee-san, could we ever afford to have our house repaired?'

'No Megumi, we will buy a new one! Something that would be closer to the palace perhaps! We could even afford to hire maids!'

'That would be delightful!'

'Err, Nee-san, when shall we start for Edo?

Tomoe paused and thought of something. 'As soon as we can! I'll try to work double shift. We will need some extra money for the journey.'

'What would we tell our neighbors when the time comes for us to leave?'

'That would be easy, we can tell them we are being summoned by our relative in Edo!'

'But we don't have any relative in Edo, much less anywhere else!'

'Oh, Megumi! It won't matter what we tell them. We are not coming back because we are going to be rich!'

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

04052005

Larrie-chan – Thanks for the compliment! Hope you will like the rest of the story.

PunkeyMonkey – Here's an update!

WhiteRabbit5 – Sorry if I'm losing my grip on the tenses. I tend to put myself in the same era, so instead of talking in the past participle it becomes the present. Thank you too for your advice about reading more books. At the moment I don't have much time in my hands. I have a couple of books by Michel Crichton (Jurassic Park), D. H. Lawrence, Sydney Sheldon, Anne Frank and some but not all of Dick Francis novels, but I think I need to re-read them. I'm looking forward to some more of your comments. I wish to enhance not only my writing ability (if there is one) but also my style of story telling. Ja ne!


	6. Sweet Smell of Jasmine

**CHANCES ARE . . .**

**(X MARKS THE SPOT)**

By: TREASURE

CHAPTER 5 

Over dinner, Kaoru informed Kenshin that she would be leaving in the morning.

'You have no relative here in Tokyo or anywhere else yet you still wanted to leave?' His voice is full of concern about Kaoru.

'I've been a rurouni for three years now, and I'm not about to domesticate myself, not until I found my father!'

'But do you know where he is?'

'The last I've heard was that he was in Hiroshima, doing hard labor for a loan shark.'

'Hiroshima is a long way from here. How do you suppose you could go there? And after you found your father, where would you go?

Upon hearing Kenshin's questions, Kaoru dropped her head confused.

'I still don't know. I just wanted to see my father!'

Kenshin look thoughtfully at the young woman, unsure, confused and definitely has no plan after seeing her father.

'Kaoru, could you tell me how did your father end up working for a loan shark in Hiroshima? Isn't it too far from Hokkaido?'

Kaoru was apprehensive. Though Kenshin had been good to her for almost a week now, she still considered him as a stranger. But when something burdens your heart, it would be nice to unload them, even to a stranger. Telling him her story would be a great relief; after all they may never meet again.

'This may take the whole night!' Kaoru said.

'We have the whole night!' Kenshin gave her a reassuring smile.

With a deep, deep sigh, Kaoru started her story. 'I was fourteen when my father decided to remarry. He told me, "Kaoru, you know I still love your mother, but when I met Kaede I felt that she has been waiting in the wings just for me! And we have this whirlwind romance and she had accepted to be my second wife. By next week I'll bring her here and her daughter Yumi. They are both nice and I know you will like them just like I do!'

'With so much love and respect for my father, I smiled for him though part of me was furious with what he did. Maybe I was jealous that he'd now devote his little time at home between my stepmother and me. I remained jolly for the rest of the days he was home, you see, he worked as a surveyor and he is often away especially when the palace decided that building railways would be beneficial to the people of Nippon.'

'And then what?' Kenshin urged her to continue.

'Aunt Kaede and her daughter would be picture perfect with their beauty but something in them is just not right. Every time my father would be away they've manage to fire a helper or two. By the end of sixth month being married to my father, Aunt Kaede had thrown away all our hand help, reasoning poor production or bad attitude of the help. In the end she said the three of us, she, Yumi and me could practically accomplish the work those helper she fired has been doing.'

'I can't believe my father would fall with all that crap, but he did, and he let Aunt Kaede do what she pleases.'

'I could see my father going blind to all the things that's happening in our own home. All he can see is how dutiful Aunt Kaede was to him whenever he's home, which is not often.'

'Are you telling me that your father was charmed?' Kenshin asked.

'Hook, line and sinker!' Kaoru again sighed.

'The worst part happened a few days after a year they were married. Aunt Kaede had coaxed my father into borrowing a large sum of money from a certain individual from Hiroshima. She told my father that they could use the money to trade tea and tea paraphernalia. She reasoned out that 100 of Hokkaido drinks tea and there would be no way her idea would go ppfffttt! She even added that after the first deal my father could kiss his work goodbye and would still be moneyed.'

'As it is, father did what he was told and was able to get the money. He let Aunt Kaede hold on to the money as he was going to report for duty a few days after they have received the money. He even told her that he would be away longer this time because he would tell his superiors that he is quitting his job and will be willing to train his replacement.'

'The minute father left, Yumi and Aunt Kaede dressed themselves to a T and went out shopping for new kimonos and trinkets. This they would do the whole week round, coming back exhausted from shopping!'

'So it's a shop till you drop thing eh?' Kenshin smiled at his term.

Kaoru nods her head 'Would you expect the money to last with their attitude? The money was gone, but still no sign of my father.'

'I didn't say anything because it is my father's and Aunt Kaede's decision, but what I couldn't tolerate was when Aunt Kaede and Yumi bad mouthed father! They've said that father was an idiot to spend too much time with the work he's leaving behind. They've said that if father had only bought the tea leaves before he left, the money they've borrowed should have been earning profits for them!'

'Hearing those blames they've been hurling my absent father, I felt my blood rushed to my head. Without second thoughts, I took my bokken and strike them both. I've hit Aunt Kaede on her shoulders; Yumi threw curses on me. Auntie sprawled on the floor. Yumi went around to find anything that can be thrown upon me. I tried to dodge and parry them all, except for one, half of the broken bowl I parried flew right down across my face leaving a wound on my left cheek.' Kaoru stood up and went near Kenshin showing him the scar on her left cheek that ran half an inch from her nose diagonally down almost to her jaw.

'Kenshin was surprised at Kaoru's nearness, he could see that she has this rosy white fine skin that would have been perfect except for the twin scar on her. But what had jolted him more was the sweet scent of jasmine she exudes.

'So. . . . so that is how you got one of your scars!' Kenshin has stammered as Kaoru went back to where she was sitting.

'It was bleeding profusely, that is when I went berserk! I was so mad with Yumi that I've hit her head with my bokken until she almost passed out, then father came in to the house.'

Kaoru was about to continue her story when they've heard knocks from the gate.

'Excuse me, I'll just see who it is.' Kenshin stood and went to the gate.

M&&&&&&&&&&m

'When would you be coming back Henya?'

'I'm not so sure, but they've sent words that I need to go back to Kobe as soon as I can. Youngsters could sometimes be pain in the &!'

'I trust that you, young lady would be able to take care of Kenshin, um, I mean help him here!' Henya continued between bites of maki.

'But Henya-san I must be on my . . . . . . ' Kenshin interrupted Kaoru.

'I wish to speak to you later!' Kenshin bowed towards Kaoru.

'So, everything is settled then. I'll see you again, my friend after six months!'

M&&&&&&m

04112005


	7. The Offer

**CHANCES ARE . . .**

**(X MARKS THE SPOT)**

By: TREASURE

CHAPTER 6 

'When would you be coming back Henya?'

'I'm not so sure, but they've sent words that I need to go back to Kobe as soon as I can. Youngsters could sometimes be pain in the &$$!'

'I trust that you, young lady would be able to take care of Kenshin, um, I mean help him here!' Henya continued between bites of maki.

'But Henya-san I must be on my . . . . . . ' Kenshin interrupted Kaoru.

'I wish to speak to you later!' Kenshin bowed towards Kaoru.

'So, everything is settled then. I'll see you again, my friend after six months!'

M&&&&&&m

After Henya left, Kenshin spoke with Kaoru again.

'About with what Henya said earlier, I was thinking that since you have no relative to go to, I would like to offer you a job. I can't pay you much but at least you don't need to rent a place to sleep'

'A job? What sort? I can clean the house and wash clothes, but a really really bad cook!'

'Ahh, not that kind! From what I've heard from you, you are able to land bokken swings on right spots!'

'Those were lucky hits! I was so angry at them a that time that I've just swing my bokken from left to right, from right to left not minding where it will land.' Kaoru now felt ashamed with what she had done to her stepmother and stepsister.

'Where did you learn to strike with a bokken?' Kenshin eyed her.

'I was tutored privately in our house by Hiko-sensei, just basic kenjutsu. My father was against it because he said that it was very un-lady like, but my mother persisted. She said it was better for girls to know how to defend themselves. Self-defense does not diminish femininity!'

Kaoru paused for a while and shift her gaze at Kenshin 'Do you think my father was right? Or was it my mother?'

Kenshin smiled and look at her eyes 'I only knew one or two women who can swing a katana effectively and they don't lack grace at all. With due respect to your father, I think your mother is right with her decision for you to learn how to handle a bokken.'

'Thank you! I thought so too.' Kaoru's beaming with pride for her mother. 'So, whom do you want me to pulverize his head? I don't suppose you want me to hit Dr. Gensai? I won't do it even if you pay gold and silver.'

'Ha ha ha! You are very funny Kaoru! Dr. Gensai could be a silly goat sometimes, but I love him like a father, so I wouldn't ever think of sending you to hit him in the head. I'll just kick his backside on the top of the bridge. He doesn't know how to swim!'

'Ha ha ha! You are funny too Kenshin!

'My students will be on vacation for two weeks starting tomorrow, that time I will teach you some advance techniques, the simpler ones which you can master at a short period, as days pass, I'll try to teach you some more.'

'Let me get this straight, you will pay me to teach me how to use katanas?'

'Partly yes, but its not the whole idea! I will teach you what to teach the students, got it?'

'Oh! So you want me to look after your students, why?'

'I can't tell you the details, but there will be times that I'll be away.'

Kaoru is almost enticed with the thought of hitting two birds in one stone, learning new techniques and getting paid for it. Plus the room where she is staying now is very comfortable much like her own room in their old house. How can it be hard watching small kids to swish and sway their bokken a couple of times in a day?'

She was about to accept the proposal when she remembered something. 'But why me? Can't Henya-san do it? And me, I can't stay too long, I need to look for my father!'

'Henya has his own dojo in Kobe. As for you, I know you have other plans, but wouldn't it be nice to have some pocket money before you go about and look for your father. I don't think that the loan shark would let him go just like that! Money feeds them!'

Realizing that what Kenshin had said was true, Kaoru bowed her head and forced the tears not to come out.

'Kenshin . . . ' Kaoru called his name softly.

'Yes?'

'Could I . . . . could I just think it over? Can I give you my answer in the morning?'

M&&&&&&&&&m

Kenshin could feel the activity from Kaoru's room. Though very sublime, there was tossing and turning, pacing back and forth, sitting down, standing up, covering and uncovering of blanket, but at least no muffled cries.

Modesty aside, Kenshin knew he could afford to bail out Kaoru's father, but he could also sense that Kaoru is not a kind of person who would oblige or put others in inconvenient situation just to satisfy her own needs. She would rather suffer alone.

Kenshin thought that by offering her a job, she would be able to earn her own money and keep her pride at the same time. Maybe over a period of time, Kaoru would be more than willing to accept his bigger help without losing her face.

M&&&&&&&&m

'Ohayo!'

'Ohayo Kenshin!'

'Would you care for some tea? This at least I can do perfect, not doing the whole ceremony thing though.'

'Yes please!'

Kenshin did not say anything while drinking his tea. He just waited for Kaoru to say anything at least. But he's feeling confident the whole time.

Kaoru on the other hand was waiting for Kenshin to say anything, about the tea, about the sunshine or anything just to break the dead silence.

After the tea gone cold without a word between them, Kenshin decided that its up to him ask about Kaoru's decision.

'Kaoru!'

'I accept your proposal! I think what you say is best. I can't thank you enough for the opportunity and the kindness you've shown me this past few days. I can also do the laundry in my spare time!'

'If you wish! Now let's see, I think you need some change of clothes. I have given away my old hakama and gi, and I've given what was left to you. Maybe we can go and buy you some kimono and yukata.'

'Oh, that won't be necessary!'

'I think it is! You can't be in those work clothes all the time!'

'Kenshin?'

'Don't worry, I'll deduct them from your fees!

'Arigatou!' Kaoru said gratefully knowing that at least would still be hers even in the event she would be thrown away for any reason at all.

M&&&&&&&&&&m

04182005

What do you think of this chapter?

'


	8. The Map

**CHANCES ARE . . .**

**(X MARKS THE SPOT)**

By: TREASURE

CHAPTER 7 

'I think it is! You can't be in those work clothes all the time!'

'Kenshin?'

'Don't worry, I'll deduct them from your fees!

'Arigatou!' Kaoru said gratefully knowing that at least would still be hers even in the event she would be thrown away for any reason at all.

M&&&&&&m

Kaoru stretched her arms and swayed them to her sides. It's time to wake up but she is still sleepy, so with her eyes tight shut, she curled up again in her futon, bringing the quilt tightly under her chin.

She wanted to dream, a happy dream about her home and her father. 'Father? Oh no, this is not home! I got to move quickly or else that job for me will turn to smoke. I must not abuse his kindness. I got to move double time!' Now that she's awake, she panicked!

She quickly changed in Kenshin's old hakama and gi, folded her futon and dashed out of her room in no time.

Once outside, she tried to slowdown and tugged her gi here and there, trying to straightened some of its crumple. Then she heard some noise in the kitchen, wondering who was it. Remembering Kenshin told her last night that he'll be gone early to the next town for an important meeting and wouldn't be back till late in the afternoon. She walked towards the kitchen more cautiously this time. She can feel that who ever is in the kitchen, definitely its not Kenshin.

She quickly went back to her room and grabbed her old trusty bokken. Quick successive steps towards the kitchen, she saw the figure sitting in front of the dining table, holding on to a knife, she knew that this is an intruder and who knows what he is doing here? In her thoughts an imminent danger is approaching, without further ado, she raised her bokken!

'Hyyyyyyyaaaaaa!' One strike, two strikes! And the boy was floored.

'A boy? Oro!' Kaoru now really is in panic. She quickly went near the boy.

'Okimasu kudasai! (please wake-up!)' Kaoru was shaking the boy vigorously, tapping his cheeks and massaging his jaw.

'Oooohhh' The boy flutter his eyes trying to comprehend what had hit him, then felt the sore lump on top of his head. Then he noticed Kaoru kneeling in one leg beside him, still holding her bokken. Instinct told him that this is the person who assaulted him. His hand felt the knife handle and without a word strike it towards Kaoru.

Kaoru was able to dodge the knife and leap a step further from the furious boy.

The boy made another striking stance; studying Kaoru's form for a second then made his move.

'Yamate (stop) Yahiko!'

Both the boy called Yahiko and Kaoru turned to where the voice came from. 'Kenshin!' They called him in unison.

'What do you think you are doing Yahiko?'

'This busu onna no ko (ugly girl) hit me with her bokken! She's trying to kill me!'

Kaoru was shocked to hear those accusations. 'I hit you because I thought you are an intruder and a grown man, if only I knew you're just a child. .. . . . . '

'You busu! I'm not a child!'

Kaoru saw that Yahiko's grip with the knife tightens, she held her bokken firmly too.

'You two stop it! Better follow me at the dojo!

'I'm sorry that your first meeting is not a simple one. Kaoru, I want you to meet my cousin Myoji Yahiko. Yahiko was out on a vacation when you arrived. Yahiko, this is Kamiya Kaoru.

'Sumimasen (sorry) Yahiko-chan, forgive me from hitting you. If only I've known you were Kenshin's cousin, this would have not happened.

'I said don't call me child! Yahiko still stubborn crossed his arms against his chest.

'Don't mind him, Kaoru, he's just like that, trying to be an adult but always act childish.'

'Kenshin!'

'Now, be a man and apologize to Kaoru!'

Yahiko, though he doesn't approve of what Kenshin wants, was forced to ask for an apology from Kaoru just to show his gentlemanly manners. 'Sumimasen!'

Kaoru bowed too, out of respect for Kenshin.

'By the way Yahiko, Kaoru will be staying here for a while. She is my new assistant.

M&&&&&&&m

'Kenshin'

'Yes Kaoru?'

'Could I just talk to you for a moment?'

'Go ahead please.'

'I'd like to apologize for clubbing your cousin this morning, I really thought he was here to rob the place!'

'I wouldn't apologize if I were you, that kid needs bashing for quite a while now!'

'Oro!' Kaoru could not think of why would Kenshin tell that against his cousin.

'That boy is sometimes pain in the neck. Most of the time he does what he does, not listening to me. He likes to fool around, giving away or sometimes selling "treasure maps" to unsuspecting victims. That vagabond and gambler Sanuske really is a bad influence for him!'

'Treasure maps?'

'Both of them said that it is just for fun and that I should not worry. I had punished him once. I tied him to tree with large ant colony for about fifteen minutes. With that he promised he would not do it again, but I'm afraid that he has done it again!'

'What would you do then?'

'This time I think, I'll pour honey on him after I tied him to that same tree!' There was a serious look in Kenshin's eyes. Kaoru could see that he wanted his little cousin to straighten his ways.

'By the way Kaoru, would you mind waiting for me here while I get something from my room?'

'Hai!'

Kenshin returned after a minute with a medium size package in his hands. 'This is for you Kaoru!'

'Domo arigatou, Kenshin!'

'Open it!'

Kaoru opened the package and was surprised to see that it contained three beautiful kimonos and two yukatas. The first kimono is of indigo, the color that matches her eyes. Small pink sakuras were printed on it. The second one has two-toned color of yellow and pink with some lovely butterfly prints. The third one is a lovely red number with white lilies. The sleeping yukatas were of light gray and light pink monotones.

Kaoru could almost cry with the package. 'These must cost you a fortune! How could I pay you back?'

'Did you like them?'

'Yes I do! But I don't think my salary could cover the cost for all of these!'

'No problem! Since you approve of my choice, you don't have to pay for them! Please consider them as a welcome gift!'

'Thank you!' Was all Kaoru can say, she can not return the gift, it would be rude and second, she desperately needs a change of clothes.

'I think you need something else but I guess I can leave them up to you!'

'I don't think there's something else I need!'

'Yes you do, how about 'und . . . . . . . .'

"Undies, yippess!' Kaoru blushed several shades of pink as she understood what Kenshin was trying to say.

'Tomorrow I'll show you where you can get them, but I wouldn't be there to help you!'

'Oro!' Kaoru almost fainted.

'Goodnight Kaoru, have a peaceful sleep!' Kenshin stood up and head to his room 'Ah Kaoru, so naïve! You even look like the Japanese doll my mother had left behind!' Kenshin was speaking to himself.

04252005


	9. Moving On

**CHANCES ARE . . .**

**(X MARKS THE SPOT)**

By: TREASURE

CHAPTER 8 Moving On 

'Megumi-chan, aren't you ready yet?'

'Nee- san, I'm almost ready! Just trying to fit my newest kimono in my bag!'

'Hurry up will you?' Tomoe ordered her sister. 'The train for Edo would be leaving at noon and we must hurry to catch it.'

'Hai!'

The two young ladies, hurriedly close their small house and went to the next door neighbor and told them that they're on their way to Edo. Tomoe did not elaborate the purpose of their trip, just thanked the neighbor who had wished them a safe journey.

They have traveled light. Personal belongings were wrapped in one meter by one-meter cloth, which they tied up two diagonal ends together which serve as lock; and the other two diagonal ends as sling or strap so they could carry the bunch a la messenger bag style.

Occasionally, Tomoe and Megumi would check on their notes, without having to look at the map. They have memorized the poem on the map and tried to picture in their mind's eye the great wealth they would be amassing once they've located the treasure site.

Their journey would last almost one whole day to their destination.

M&&&&&&&m

Yahiko's animosity towards Kaoru continued. He felt that Kenshin should have chosen him instead of that busu to be his assistant. But no, Kenshin always treat him as a child and not as a grown up!

'Hyaaa! Hyaaa!' Yahiko swings his bokken forward in tune with each right footstep. He swings and swings his bokken until he lost count. He is doing it mechanically, his mind off to something.

'Yahiko, Yahiko!' Kaoru called his attention.

Yahiko stopped at the sudden distraction.

'What do you want?'

'You are not focusing your attention! Look at your bokken! The tip is now smashed like an old paintbrush, hitting the dojo wall! Kenshin would surely ask what happened here!'

'You can tell him for all I care!' Yahiko yelled and ran to his room like a spoiled brat.

'Yahiko!' Kaoru whispered under her breath.

M&&&&&m

'Why so gloomy Yahiko?'

'This is nothing Sano, its just not fair that Kenshin had given the Dojo assistant job to busu! It should have been me!'

'Don't fret about it kid! It had always been fun outside than inside that confining dojo! What do you say we make some 'treasure maps again?' Sano rumpled the kid's hair.

'If you want me to have some fun with you, stop calling me kid! I'll go to your place after I'm finished with my business with busu!'

'I won't do anything stupid if I were you!' Sano warn Yahiko as the kid walk towards the dojo.

M&&&&&m

'Yahiko' Kaoru called 'Dinner is ready. I think we should eat now, Kenshin would not be back till tomorrow afternoon.'

'Why doesn't he tell me things now? Why does he let his messages pass through you and not directly to me? You're not wife!

'Yahiko-chan!'

Yahiko flared and hit Kaoru with his bokken. It landed straight to her left shoulder. Yahiko strike again, this time she managed to dodge the attack, but her shoulder hurts like hell. Yahiko's strike had been forceful and now, here he comes again aiming straight at her forehead.

'Yahiko – stop!' Kaoru yelled at him.

But Yahiko seemed to be in the trance of anger. Realizing this, Kaoru jumped to her feet and managed to get hold of a stick broom and fight off Yahiko's strikes with it. When she found an opening, she quickly swipes the soft end of the broom over his face.

Yahiko stopped and seemed to have woken up from the trance. Seeing what he had done to Kaoru, he tossed his bokken and ran out of the kitchen, out of the compound.

M&&&&&&&m

It was late afternoon the next day that Yahiko decided to comeback at the dojo. No he would not apologize to that busu, but would confront Kenshin about the decision he had made.

He round the back to see who else is at the dojo at that time. He would not let Kaoru speak ill of him. He would show Kenshin that this girl is a weakling and unfit to be the dojo's assistant master.

But was he too late? He heard voices and he knew that one of them is Kaoru. He pressed his ear against the thin wall of the kitchen.

'Don't worry about me Kenshin. My shoulder would heal in no time. I was so clumsy that I have no idea that that chopping board would fall on my shoulder, luckily it didn't hit my head or we will be having Kaoru's brain stew! Ha ha ha!'

'What? She didn't tell him that I've hit her!' Yahiko cursed.

'I thought somebody had gone in without your permission and challenged you! If that happened, I'll hunt him whoever he is so he could have the taste of my katana!' Kenshin's eyes turned from light shade of violet to a light shade of red.

And that did not came unnoticed by Yahiko. 'This is bad!'

'Oro!' Kaoru gasped.

'Well I think we should take some tea and relax for the time being. Would you like to see the things I traded yesterday?' Kenshin tried to change the topic when he noticed that Kaoru seemed to be affected by the strain on his voice.

'If you want to!'

'By the way, where is Yahiko?'

'He went to Sano's.

M&&&&&&&m

04292005


	10. The treasure Box

**CHANCES ARE . . .**

**(X MARKS THE SPOT)**

By: TREASURE

CHAPTER 9 The Treasure Box 

Yahiko had heard Kenshin and Kaoru's conversation. He could not believe that after all the hurtful things he had done to the poor girl, she still shielded him from Kenshin's anger. She could have not known that this boy who had hurt her had came back and spying on her.

'Maybe I was wrong about her . . . . . ' He was saying to himself. 'Maybe I should not be too harsh on her. But I still won't put all my faith in her! No sir! Not just yet!' And Yahiko again went the other way. Out of the house, to report everything back to Sano.

'So, what do you wanted to show me?' Kaoru asked Kenshin.

'Here, take a look!' Kenshin held a medium sized box, gilded in gold and porcelain.

'Wow!' Kaoru exclaimed as she saw its contents. She gingerly touched the nicest hairpins she had ever seen, a gold locket, a pocket watch and precious stones.

'People sold them to you?' Kaoru asked innocently as she can not believe that such important things would be allowed by the owners to be parted from them.

'Yes, and some other things too!' Kenshin showed her some land title as well. 'People need money to survive. When they pawn or sell possessions in order for them to pay medical bills, to buy food, pay the rent and other necessary things, I give good value on that trade. But when I knew that the money they will get is to pay off gambling debts, I try to bone dry them a bit.'

'Isn't it unfair to do that to them? How will they ever rebuild their lives after that?' Kaoru asked him in a very concerned way.

'Gamblers seldom change their ways. I don't cheat them, I merely teach them a thing or two, in a way that they won't recognize that I'm adding insult to their injury. I believe that the only way they could rebuild their lives is for them to stop gambling once and for all.'

'I guess you are right!' Kaoru agreed 'But what about those women who are trying to augment their livelihood?'

'As I've said, I always give good value for their goods, I would even add a premium if that person looks too unfortunate. I'm a trader by profession, but a human by heart!'

Kaoru could not help but be awed by Kenshin's words, a mark of a true gentleman.

'I guess you're tired and hungry with all those trading. Would you like to have supper now?'

'Yes please, but not before you pick any one of these items I got today, Kaoru-dono!'

'Oh my! That's too generous of you. I'm fine with what I had, besides you will need them to get some profit for yourself!' Kaoru tried to hide her blushing by bowing her head while she spoke, both from the offered gift and the very formal title – "dono".

'Non-sense!' Kenshin could have said, but he had a feeling that Kaoru would not take anything from his trading box even if gives them all to her. He thought of something else.

'Why don't we have that supper now! Maybe Yahiko would come home sooner when he figured out that Sano could not get him food for the night.

'Why the gloomy face again Yahiko? Did Kenshin found out that you hit his adjutant master and had thrown you out of his property?' Sanuske Sagara was trying to taunt the youngster.

'I'm very confused Sanuske. That busu told Kenshin a lie to protect me from his anger. She told him that that injury she got from me had been from a falling chopping board.'

'Aren't you glad that she had not squealed the truth or you would be all bloodied right now! Have you forgotten that Kenshin always played the hero saving the damsel in distress?'

'But I still can't see why Kenshin had picked her over me?'

'Grow-up Yahiko! Kenshin has an excellent sense in character judgement. If he picked her over you, he must be right.' Yahiko's ears are turning red as Sano was speaking. 'The only thing you can do is to show him that you are matured enough to take that responsibility as well. Quarrelling with the appointed one will only show how childish you are. Take your time Yahiko! Not everything can be fulfilled in a rush!' Sanuske left Yahiko to look for his dinner while trying to fend off his hunger with a blade of grass in his mouth.

'I can't believe this guy had a sense or two!' Yahiko scratch his head in bewilderment.

'Are we there yet Nee-chan?' Megumi asked her sister.

'Maybe in about an hour or so, why don't you sleep some more?' Tomoe told Megumi, the younger one still have droopy eyes.

'Could we have some miso soup when we arrive in Edo? I really am hungry you know!'

'Shhss! I promise . . . . . . Now sleep some more.'

'The food is terrific! Where did you learn to cook all these Kaoru-dono?'

Kaoru blushed two shades of red again 'I guess slaving for my step mother had some benefits after all!'

'Your future partner will surely be pleased with your cooking!' Kenshin's not finished with his praises.

'I hope will!

'Would you like to come with me tomorrow?' Kenshin invited Kaoru.

'Where? Would you not be trading things again tomorrow?'

'Oh yes I will. And I'm thinking that you could learn this trick too. Besides, the students will be off the dojo tomorrow.'

'I would love too, but I still have some house work to do.'

'Let it wait for awhile. Learning new things can be fun, right?'

'Right!'

'Then that settles it!'

08292005


	11. Akabeko

**CHANCES ARE . . .**

**(X MARKS THE SPOT)**

By: TREASURE

CHAPTER 10 AKABEKO 'A-KA-BE-KO Food House! Here, Megumi we shall dine here.' 'Hai! Nee-chan.' Megumi gladly followed her sister in while making sure that all their baggage were still complete. 'Here madam, you can sit here!' Tae offered the two ladies a decent corner. 'Two bowls of rice, gyoza, nori-tama, tori kara-age, ebi . . . . .' Megumi would have ordered the entire menu had not Tomoe called her attention. 'Two bowls of rice, shozu with wasabi and fried tofu please.' Tomoe shortened their order. Tae politely nodded and quickly went to the kitchen. 'Fried tofu? But sister . . . ' Megumi protested. 

'Megumi, we have talked about this right? Until we find that treasure, we have to be very prudent about our expenses.

'Sumimasen . . . . . . . .

'Yahiko!'

'Ne?'

'Have you seen Kaoru?' Sano was asking.

'She probably went with Kenshin. I've heard he invited her to go with him trading. Bah! I think she's using some kind of potion or hex or incantation so she can get all his attention. Worming her way up to his pockets!' Yahiko smirked. 'Hey, why are you looking for her?'

'You poor jealous creature . . . tsk. Tsk. Tsk.'

'Stop it Sano! I'm not jealous of her, I just hate it when females try to use their charm and try to get hold of Kenshin's money.'

'But he's bound to get married some day!'

'But not to her!' Yahiko stomp his feet and left Sano gaping.

It was quite humid that day and walking around town for two hours is quite tiring. Although Kaoru was starting to feel the dryness of her throat, she tries to mask her thirst.

'Kaoru' Kenshin looked over his shoulder to see if she's still walking behind him.

'Himura-san . . . . .'

'Tsk . . . tsk . . .' He sounded. 'Maybe the heat is wearing you down. Why don't we just stop by at Ms. Tae's and something cold to drink.'

'Hai!' Kaoru pick-up her pace and gladly followed Kenshin to where ever he was heading.

'Ah, Himuran-san, a snack perhaps?' Tae escorted the red head and his companion to a vacant table.

'Cold lemonade please!' Kenshin ordered. 'How about you Kaoru?'

'I'd be having what he's having, please!'

'And some cold noodles please!' Kenshin added.

'Right away, Himura-san!'

'It seems we have been lucky trading today. I think we've earn more than enough this morning, and you are my lucky charm.' Kenshin made a small talk as they are waiting for their order.

'I'm glad we were heading home!' Kaoru said absentmindedly as she gently massaged her neck.

'I'm sorry that I tire you by running around town!' Kenshin was very apologetic.

Kaoru snapped back to reality. 'Oh, I'm sorry, it's not what I meant. I . . . . '

'I know.' Kenshin cut her off by putting a finger on her lips. 'It's very humid outside, and heat tires me easily.'

Kaoru still could not look into Kenshin's eyes. She merely diverts her eyes on the table before them.

To ease Kaoru of her discomfort, Kenshin took out some of the trinkets they've been able to trade off. 'Tell me, if you would by these pearl necklace, how much would you put up to have these?' He held his hand up holding the exquisite jewelry.

'I . . I'm not really sure. But I think its worth a lot. And if I, am truly wanted it, would be willing to get it for a high price.'

'You are very good in appraising! With a little more training, I could make you my heir.'

'How's that again?'

'Nee-chan, have you seen that?'

'See what?'

'That pearl necklace the redhead man was holding! It looks so expensive!' Megumi told her sister.

'Yes it is! But I think he's going to give to the girl he's with.' Tomoe's neck had been extending far to see more of the jewelry.

'Nee-chan, I was thinking, what if we just change our plans?'

'But we can here to change our fortunes!'

'I know . . . . . ' Megumi sighed. 'What if, instead of finding the treasure from that map, let's look for some other fortune.'

'What do you mean?'

'Let's be fortune hunters. Try to find and marry some rich gentleman, like one at the opposite end of the restaurant. With the dowry alone, we could live comfortably. If that certain gentleman treats us nicely, we can live happily ever after. If not, you know I can mix this and that to eliminate theirs, yours and my discomfort, permanently. Oh ho ho ho!'

'Megumi!' Tomoe stopped her sister for saying more, they are, in public place after all.

'Just think about it sister.'

'Well Kaoru, how do you feel now?'

'Better, thank you!'

'I think its better if we should buy some provisions before going home.'

'Sure!'

'Look sister, the redhead and his companion are leaving. Here's our chance to see his face.'

'Wow! He looks so handsome, even some of his hair is covering his eyes. You can even feel his aura without even looking at him!'

'But look at her, her left cheek is scarred!'

Kenshin heard that last comment and it made him very uncomfortable, and tries to shield Kaoru from mockery. 'Madam, didn't you know that it is rude to stare?'

'Ano . . . demo . . . '

'Now you know, please stop it!' Kenshin then gently tug Kaoru to walk a little faster so everyone can leave them be.

'Now look what you've done!' Tomoe reprimanded her sister. Although it had not caused a scene because the redhead spoke just audible enough for the four of them, it has brought great shame to her and Megumi.

'Nee-chan . . . . . '

'I don't know about you, but you have to remember that there are certain things that one should just keep to herself, you hear?'

'Hai!' Megumi lowered her head.

'Now we have to look for a place we could stay, so we could get down to business.' Tomoe's mind is on the works. 'I decided just now, what you said about our fortune . . . I guess you are right. And the fastest way to know people, the "right" people is to work on some place like this.'

04302006

A/N: sorry for the long hiatus. If you leave some reviews, I would be delighted. Thank you.


	12. Send You Away

**CHANCES ARE . . . .**

**(X MARKS THE SPOT)**

By: TREASURE

CHAPTER 11 SEND YOU AWAY 'Kenshin . . . . Ano . . . ' She called out to him after they left Akabeko. 'Is something the matter? Are you still tired or hungry?' He walked back and stayed beside Kaoru. He thought that maybe the humid air is still making her dizzy. 'Um . . . I wanted to thank you for standing up for me back there. I wouldn't want you to get into trouble because of me.' She dropped her gaze and spoke a little softer 'After all I'm used to them by now!' She touched the X mark on her face. 'Don't worry about that, I was only trying to give her a reminder on basic etiquette. It really is rude to stare.' Kenshin then pinched her nose for her to lighten up. 

'You sir, are getting rude yourself!' Kaoru was now trying to assess the damage on her nose.

'No I'm not, but if you keep that sullen mood until we get home, I think I shall punish you wit not an easy task of cleaning the whole dojo and doing 500 strokes with the bokken.

'Demo (but) . . . . '

'Without the students knowing of course. But punishment is a punishment, so if you don't want that, better plaster a smile on that pretty face of yours.' Kenshin walk ahead whistling a happy tune.

'That would be xxx yen.' Tae gave the bill to Tomoe.

'Would you mind if I ask if you are in need of a waitress here?' Tomoe asked as she handed their payment to Tae. 'You see I used to wait tables back in our city and I don't mind working like that again, once we have settled in.' She explained lengthily to be able to get to the point.

'Well, I think I will need another pair of hands, Tsubame is due to leave for the countryside tomorrow . . . . . .

Tomoe clasped Tae's hand 'Thank you so much! It means so much to my sister and me. I will be a very good waitress of Akabeko!'

'Nee-chan . . . . '

'What Megumi?'

'Ask her if she knows a place we can stay?'

Tae hear it the first time so Tomoe need not ask again. 'There is one, about four blocks down east. It's not that spacious because it's cheap, but it would suit your needs for the time being. Anyway you can look for a better place later. It's called the Rurufian homes.

'Arigatou, Madam, I'd be here early tomorrow!' Tomoe bowed and hurriedly gathered her things.

'Wait! I didn't even catch your name!'

'Yukishiro, Tomoe Yukishiro, and this is my sister Megumi. Forgive me for being rude. I've got so excited!'

'It' perfectly all right! You can call me Tae.'

'Were off Tae-san, se you tomorrow!'

'Tadaima!' Kenshin announced their arrival.

'Hey Sano, Busu (ugly) and cousin Kenshin had arrived maybe you could ask him permission for me to leave this place for a while, I think I need a fresh air to breath, I really can't stand Kaoru, especially those two being together.

'Grow up Yahiko! You said yourself that she's been saving you from Kenshin.'

'I still need some more proof, I still need to test her sincerity. I'm not quite convinced that she's just nice, there's still a part of me that says "she just painting herself in good light!"

'What ever you say Yahiko, but for me I just go and ask Kenshin for some cash and take a girl to a bar and have a good time.'

'Yeah Sano, like he would give a yen on a silver platter!'

'Watch and learn!' He winked at the smaller boy and just walked in where Kenshin and Kaoru were.

'Hey Kenshin, a, um, I don't mean to interrupt but could you spare me some cash, I feel I would be lucky tonight with the evens.'

'Is that so, Sano. If you could use some cash, well we certainly could use some firewood!' Kenshin gave him a business type look. 'If you double your effort you could finish a repectable pile before it gets dark, by then, we would both be happy!'

'Hey Kenshin, what about I do it tomorrow but you can give me the cash now!' Sano was driving a bargain.

'What if I hit you now and treat you with some cash later?' His eyes shows a glint of amber.

'Fine! I'll do it now!' He slowly walked towards the backyard. 'Hey Kaoru, what about you, have some money with you?'

'Ano . . . .?'

'Sano!' Kenshin lowered his head his bangs now covering a larger part of his face.

'Sorry! Got to go!'

'Yahiko! Go to the dojo at once and swing your bokken 500 times! Move!'

Yahiko grumbled, 'why the heck did he know I was listening?' He can do nothing about it, he went ahead to the dojo and do the unforgiving swings.

'Kenshin . . . Master . . . . you don't . . . . '

'Yahiko needs to bend some of his hang-ups somewhere else and not to you. He hasn't acquired the virtue of patience yet, he awfully gets too stubborn in some days.'

'Hai!'

'Maybe you should change to your training gi and hakama, there are some moves I want to show you, the pivots and swings may not be of your liking but once you get the mastery of it, you'll be able to hit five opponents in one blow.'

'That sounds promising!' Kaoru let out a certain excitement.

'And I'm sending you to Kobe at Hanya's so you can practice without interruptions.'

'Me? Going to Kobe?' Kaoru smiled, trying to keep a poker face, a certain sadness crept in her heart. "I knew it . . . . my scar had embarassed him again . . . . . I don't think I'll ever find a place to call my home." She tried to learn some of the details of her "expedition". 'When is he coming?'

'Not so soon. I still need to decide on that, I'll how much improvement you can do.'

'Hai!'

That night . . . . .

'I wish Kenshin would not send me away. I know Hanya will be good to me and all, but . . . . .' Kaoru looked around the room, the room she sometimes called her own, the room that seems to be there waiting for her. Just three months ago she's just a wanderer, now, she has her own room, a respectable job and a new friends, even if most of the time Yahiko is rude to her.

'Kami . . . . maybe Kenshin wanted to win a lady's heart, and if I'm around, how can he? Though there would absolutely be no competition, having another female form here could send a confusing message, after all I'm not treated as a maid here.'

'Right, I should learn fast that new technique, the sooner I'm off to Kobe, the better for Kenshin and his girl. I know I wouldn't be lonely there, I could help out at Hanya's dojo too.'

Down at the Rurufian (?) housing . . . . . .

'Nee-san, how long do you think we're going to stay in this suffocating enclosure like this?' Megumi sat on the tatami mat as she prepare to go to sleep.

Tomoe's thoughts was somewhere else. 'Megumi-chan, I was thinking about what you've said earlier . . . .'

'About what?'

'Us being fortune hunters . . . . I think I kind of like that. Yeah, I like that. Working at Akabeko would surely give us first hand information on who's who in town.'

'Ohohoho!' The fox laughed merrily.

05102006

A/N: I hope you like this chapter. Looking forward to your reviews.


End file.
